candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Glittery Grove
, old Gingerbread Woman - new | champion = Lunar Lighter | new = | released = | difficulty = Extremely Hard }} Story Odus was excited to watch the moon, but it's not yet out tonight. Tiffi has a brilliant idea and turns on a gigantic bulb that resembles the moon itself. New things *New candy cannons are added; **Striped candy cannons ( ), wrapped candy cannons ( ) and striped candy + wrapped candy cannons ( ) are officially introduced in level 2346. Levels Glittery Grove is an extremely hard episode. However, it has a similar difficulty to the previous episode, Marzipan Meadow, with a mean of 6.4. In fact, every level is rated at least somewhat hard or higher, with the exception of . What's shocking is that this episode has five extremely hard levels: , , , and . Fortunately, there are no levels rated nearly impossible. Gallery Story= EP158 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2346 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2346 - |link=Level 2346 Level 2347 Reality-0.png|Level 2347 - |link=Level 2347 Level 2348 V3 HTML5.png|Level 2348 - |link=Level 2348 Level 2349 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2349 - |link=Level 2349 Level 2350 V3 HTML5.png|Level 2350 - |link=Level 2350 Level 2351 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2351 - |link=Level 2351 Level 2352 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2352 - |link=Level 2352 Level 2353 V4 HTML5.png|Level 2353 - |link=Level 2353 Level 2354 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2354 - |link=Level 2354 Level 2355 V6 HTML5.png|Level 2355 - |link=Level 2355 Level 2356 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2356 - |link=Level 2356 Level 2357 V4 HTML5.png|Level 2357 - |link=Level 2357 Level 2358 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2358 - |link=Level 2358 Level 2359 V3 HTML5.png|Level 2359 - |link=Level 2359 Level 2360 V3 HTML5.png|Level 2360 - |link=Level 2360 |-| Champion title= Lunar Lighter.png|Champion title|link=Lunar Lighter Episode 158 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 158 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Glitterygrove.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= New levels released 160.png|After the release poster (mobile) |-| Map Versions= GlitteryGrovegingerbreadwoman.jpg|A picture for select HTML5 users that had Gingerbread Woman instead of Odus in the map. |-| Trivia *Based on the background, this episode is to take place near Minty Meadow or in Lullaby Lake. *This is the first time Odus appears as a main character since Taffy Treetops, which is 45 episodes earlier. **For unknown reasons, for select users with later HTML5 versions, it features Gingerbread Woman instead. *This is the third episode in a row without timed levels, prior to its removal. *This saw the return of jelly levels, after being absent in the previous episode. *This is the first time new elements have been introduced in the first level of the episode since Brulee Bay. *This episode shares its second word with Glazed Grove. *This episode is similar to Candy Countdown. Both episodes introduce new candy cannons (candy bomb + chameleon candy) and (striped/wrapped candy), both episodes have only three level types, both have the same pathway as Gummy Galaxy, both have a candy order level with jelly fish and both episode names share a word with a previous episode. *This episode has the most number of buffs, which were made one day after the release. It was conjectured that this episode can have a nearly impossible difficulty. It may end up having a similar fate to Cavity Cave. Though it happened in the past, nowadays, it is much easier, with one very easy level and a lower mean difficulty. *This episode used to contain a majority of a Hell's Cluster (2347-2368). Recently, 2350 broke this trend, hence, the Hell's Cluster starts at 2351 instead. *This is the last episode on Flash version where something could be dispensed from candy cannons for the first time. It's also the last episode on Flash version with Odus. Category:Episodes released in 2017 Category:Grassland-themed episodes Category:Night-themed episodes